Parenthood
by Repliku14
Summary: Terra and Aqua meet their biggest challenge yet- parenting. Oh, boy! NOT MY IDEA
1. Chapter 1

**This was inspired by something that TerraForceXIII did, so just to be clear, this is not my idea! Basically, it's a bunch of AU fics about Terra and Aqua being parents. The kids change with each chapter, and they can be anyone from Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. I WILL take requests.**

**Enjoy chapter one!**

Chapter One

Namine

Aqua woke up one morning to the sound of her alarm clock ringing. She lazily slapped the snooze button. _Ten more minutes,_ she thought. _Oh, wait- it's Saturday. I don't need to get up quite yet._

Aqua turned to see her husband, Terra, sleeping next to the wall. She smiled. She was very lucky to have him. She tried to move closer to him, but she felt something soft and warm in between.

"Hm?" Aqua lifted up the covers and saw her 4-year old daughter, Namine, asleep in her white pajama dress.

Namine's eyes fluttered open. "Hi, mommy."

"Hey, sweetie." Aqua gently tousled her daughter's light blonde hair. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"Yeah."

Aqua felt the bed move. She and Namine both turned to see Terra rising from the bed. "Hey, dearest." He leaned over and pecked Aqua on the cheek.

"Hey, honey."

"What have we got here?" Terra put an arm over Namine. "Another nightmare?"

"Mm-hmm. It was scary."

"Don't worry. It's just a bad dream," said Terra.

"Okay."

"Even if it were real," said Aqua, "you'd have your big, strong daddy to protect you." Terra chuckled at this.

"C'mon. Let's have some breakfast."

Namine smiled. "Mommy, can I help you cook?"

"Sure, sweetie."

The family climbed out of bed, ready to tackle another day.


	2. Chapter 2- Xion

**Warning: This one is going to be sad. I'm sorry, but I knew that I was going to have a sad one in here sometime, so I decided that I could just go ahead and do it. I already have most of it planned out. Anyways, here you go.**

Chapter 2

Xion

Terra peeked through the door into the bedroom. He saw Aqua, his wife, curled up on the bed and sobbing.

"Hey, sweetheart," said Terra, entering the room and sitting next to her. "Listen... it's going to be okay"

"No, it's not," sobbed Aqua. "My little girl is gone."

Xion... she had died an hour ago in the hospital. She had had heart problems her entire life, and they had gotten worse.

_Terra and Aqua sat by Xion's bedside. Her heartbeat was very weak._

_"Hey, honey," said Terra._

_"Hey, dad. Mom."_

_"Are you doing okay?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Aqua suddenly burst into tears. "I just can't do this! I just can't!"_

_Terra hugged her close. "I know."_

_"Mom... I-It's okay... I had a good life... fourteen years isn't much... but... I'm happy."_

_"Xion... I'm gonna miss you," said Terra._

_"Me, too."_

_"... Xion..." Tears dripped down Terra's cheek. "It's just not going to be the same."_

_"Don't worry... I'll always be with you... thanks for everything. I love you both..."_

_Xion closed her eyes, and her head sank into the pillow. Her heartbeat flatlined._

_That beeping noise would stay with them forever._

_"No!" Aqua screamed. "No!"_

_But it was too late. Xion was gone._

"No... she'll always be with us, in our hearts."

"... *sniff* Really?"

"Sure." Terra rubbed the spot between her shoulder blades. "Xion... had a hard life. She needs some time to rest. C'mon. Let's go sit on the porch."

Aqua got up off the bed reluctantly. The two walked through the house to the porch, where they sat down.

"Look," said Terra, pointing into the night sky. "Somewhere up there is our baby girl."

"... I don't think I'm ever going to get over this."

"I won't either. But... we shouldn't ever let go. Because if we do, we'll lose her."

"Don't worry. I won't ever let go."

**I'm sorry for the change of pace! And for the sadness. I already had this idea, and I wanted to get it over with. Anyways, review, suggest which children you wanna see, and favorite/follow!**


	3. Chapter 3- Vanitas and Sora

**Sorry about the small hiatus! I was at a church event this week, and it was awesome! Anyways, here you go! Don't worry, I will get around to continuing Hearts at War... and Connection of Souls... and making Reunions: Roxas, Xion, Axel... *sigh***

**TerraForceXIII, this one's for you. :)**

Chapter 3

Sora and Vanitas

"Peekaboo!"

No response.

"Peekaboo!"

Again, no response.

"Where's Vanitas?" Aqua covered her face with her hands. "There he is!"

Baby Vanitas simply sat there, an indifferent, stoic expression on his face. His black hair poked out in all directions.

"C'mon, Vanitas. Don't you know how to have fun?" No answer. Aqua giggled. Her son was almost always like this. "Let's go see what Sora and Daddy are doing." The blue-haired woman scooped up her baby and walked into the living room.

Terra and Sora were playing patty-cake on the living room floor. Terra heard his wife enter the room and turned to see her. "Vanitas being all unemotional again?"

Aqua frowned. "Yes. If he keeps acting like this, he won't make any friends."

"Don't worry. I saw him and Sora playing with Kairi and Xion, Zack and Aerith Fair's girls, at the day care. He'll be just fine."

Meanwhile, baby Sora crawled over to his twin and held up his hands, smiling. However, Vanitas had no idea how to play patty-cake, so he just looked confused.

"Here, Vanitas." Aqua kneeled down and held out her hands. "This is how you play." She went through the motions with Vanitas. "Now try it with Sora."

Vanitas turned to his brother and tried to mirror his movements. Sora babbled as he played, and Vanitas's smile slowly grew.

"Aw, look," said Aqua. "They're so cute playing together."

"They got that from you," said Terra.

"You're so sweet." Aqua leaned over and kissed her husband. Soon, she felt something tug on her leg. The woman looked down to see Sora smiling up at her and motioning with his hands that he wanted up. Aqua obeyed her son and lifted him up. "C'mon. Naptime."

Terra picked up Vanitas and followed his wife to the babies' room. The two placed the twins in their crib, where Sora fell right asleep. However, Vanitas had a little fun before he dozed off, giggling while poking his slumbering brother's nose.

**Dahhhhhhhhhh! :D**

**Please let me know what you think! Also, give me a cute rating of one to ten. I need to know how cute you think this is!**

**Anyways, stay tuned for future fics! TerraForceXIII, I look forward to your review!**


	4. Chapter 4- Tifa and Xion

**This was requested by someone who went as ****_Terqua Fan._**** Well... part of it, anyways. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Tifa and Xion

"It's not what it looked like! I swear!"

17-year old Tifa and her parents Terra and Aqua were standing in the living room. Her 15-year old sister, Xion, sat in a chair, looking at a magazine.

"We know exactly what it was," said Aqua. She held up a phone that had a picture of Tifa and her friend Cloud kissing in a movie theater.

"Wha- but- wait... were you _spying _on me? How could you?" Tifa's eyes widened in disbelief.

"We weren't spying. Xion was," said Terra.

Tifa glared over at her sister, who sheepishly looked up. "You sent my little sister to do the dirty work instead? That's just low."

"Actually, you're wrong again. Xion did it herself, and sent the picture to us."

"Xion, I can't believe this."

"Stand up, Xion," ordered Terra. The raven-haired girl did so.

"Xion, why? Why would you do that?" asked Tifa.

"It's just... I was just... I was jealous, okay?" The room grew silent. "I... I was jealous of... what you two had... between you. I... I'm sorry."

"I... forgive you," said Tifa, who sat down on the couch. "But that doesn't mean that you can just spy on me!"

"Tifa's right," said Aqua. "No music for a week."

"Okay..." said Xion.

"And Tifa," said Aqua, who sat down next to Tifa, "... it's great that you like someone, but you need to take it slow, okay?"

"Okay."

"All right. Time for bed." The two girls went to their rooms."

"Man..." Terra rubbed his eyes.

"Something wrong, Terra?"

"It's just... My little girl is growing up too fast."

"Don't worry. It has to happen sometime."

"But..." A tear ran down Terra's cheek. "I don't want to let her go."

"Don't worry. Cloud's a good kid. C'mon, let's go to bed."

Later...

Xion poked her head into Tifa's room. "Tifa?"

Tifa woke up. "What do you want?"

"I just wanna say I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, I understand." Tifa sat up in her bed and motioned for Xion to enter. "I felt the same way when Aerith started dating Zack."

Xion sat next to her older sister on the bed.

"So, what's his name?"

"Hm?"

"The boy you like. What's his name?"

"Hey, just because I'm jealous of you doesn't mean I have a boy I like!"

"Really, Xion?"

Xion sighed. "Fine. But just because I owe you something. It's... it's Roxas."

"Oh, really? The boy you've been friends since kindergarten?"

"Yeah."

Tifa smiled. "Cool. He's a nice kid. You gonna ask him out sometime? I could drive you."

"I've been thinking about it. I'll ask Mom and Dad sometime soon if they would be okay with it."

"I'll give you tips, if you want."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Sure. You wanna listen to some tunes?"

"But I'm grounded."

"Hey, Mom and Dad won't know."

"Well, when you put it like that... sure thing."

"All right." Tifa got her Mp3 player and handed an earbud to Xion, who placed it in her ear.

Later that night, Aqua went to check on the girls. She found the two sisters laying on the floor asleep, an earbud in each of their ears. She smiled.

_Maybe I'll let this slide._ She put the Mp3 player on the dresser and threw a blanket over each of them.

"Good night, girls."

**This has to be one of my longest chapters for this fic. I know I kind of focused more on Tifa and Xion than the parents, but that's kind of what I like to do. I just hope I balance it enough for those of you who are picky readers. XD**

**Anyways, favorite, follow, suggest which children you want, and review! Stay awesome, my beautiful people! :D**


	5. Chapter 5- Tifa and Xion 2

**As of right now, I will do sequels to chapters. I know, I know, "but you don't have that many chapters yet! How can we request them?" One, you don't have to request a sequel right now, and two, that's because this chapter is a sequel. I though it would be a bit too soon, since I just made the chapter I'm basing this on yesterday, but this has been sitting on my mind all day, so I just have to get it out!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Tifa and Xion 2

Terra and Aqua sat in the very front pew of the church. Stained-glass windows lined either side of them. In the front, Cloud and Tifa were saying their vows.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," whispered Terra. He tugged at the neck of his suit, trying to loosen its death grip.

"I know," Aqua whispered back. She wore an aqua-blue dress. "Our little girl is all grown up." Tifa was twenty-six and four years out of college, and Xion was twenty-four and two years out of college at the time.

"Don't remind me," Terra joked.

"Shhhh! I can't hear!" whispered Xion, who sat to Aqua's left. She wore a knee-length black shirt with a matching sweater vest and white blouse. Next to Xion was her boyfriend, Roxas.

"Sorry. I know we shouldn't be talking."

"It's okay."

Soon enough, the preacher said, "You may now kiss the bride." Tifa and Cloud leaned together, and their lips connected.

The crowd rose from their seats and applauded for the new couple. Happy tears streamed from the eyes of Terra and Aqua.

Their little girl was all grown up.

Later...

The reception was being held in a lodge that had been rented for one night. On one side was a long table that held the refreshments, and on the other were tables to sit at. On one end sat the DJ table, and in the middle was the dance floor. A slow song was playing, so couples were dancing. In the center were Cloud and Tifa.

Terra and Aqua walked over to their eldest daughter. "Hey, sweetie."

Tifa turned to them with a smile. "Hey, Mom and Dad."

"Your mother and I just wanna say that we're very happy for you," said Terra. "And, Cloud?"

"Yes, Mr. Lockhart?"

"Take care of her."

Cloud smiled. "Don't worry. I will."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get some punch."

Terra strode away from the dance floor to the refreshments table. As he poured some punch, however, he heard hushed conversation to his left. The brunette looked over to see Roxas with his friends Sora and Riku.

"... all I'm saying is that now's your chance," said Riku.

"I know, I know, but I'm just not sure I'm ready," replied Roxas.

"C'mon, Roxas!" said Sora. "You guys are the only ones out of all of us that aren't married yet!"

_Wait, does that mean... _Terra walked over.

"What might you be talking about?"

"Ahh!" Roxas quickly hid something behind his back. "Don't scare me like that, Mr. Lockhart!"

"What's that behind your back?"

"Well..." Roxas sighed. "Guess it wouldn't hurt..." He held out a small black box, which he opened. Inside was a diamond ring.

"I'm... I'm gonna propose to Xion."

Terra was shocked at first, but then regained his composure. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Of course, if you're okay with that."

"No, that's fine with me. It's just... it would be a bit redundant, seeing as a wedding _just_ happened... and it just so happens that it was my oldest daughter that got married..."

"I can wait if you want."

"No, no. It's just... I'm not ready to let go of her yet."

"Don't worry, Mr. Lockhart. She'll always be your little girl."

"It's not that, it's that she'll be someone else's woman." The group laughed. "Ah, who am I kidding? You're a good kid, Roxas. Go ahead."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"You're a good man, Terra Lockhart." Ventus shook Terra's hand and walked off to the DJ table.

Terra went back to his wife over at one of the tables on the other side of the room.

"What took you so long?"

"Hey, I'm getting old. It takes a while for me to do things." He took a sip of his punch.

Aqua laughed. "Terra, are you hiding something?"

"It's a secret."

"What kind of-" Aqua was cut off by the spiky red-headed DJ.

"Yo, everyone, turn your eyes up here to Roxas. He has something important to say."

Roxas took the microphone and said, "Xion Lockhart, please come up to the DJ table."

Terra and Aqua searched for their daughter, who was talking to some friends. Confused, Xion made her way to the other side of the room.

When she got there, Roxas took her hand and sank to a knee. "Xion, you are the sweetest, prettiest, most creative girl I've ever met."

He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it in front of Xion, who covered her mouth with both hands, tears streaming down her face, speechless. "I'm very lucky to have you, which is why I want to make you mine."

Back at their table, Aqua turned to Terra. "Is this the secret?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Terra smiled at her. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Everyone's eyes turned to Roxas and Xion.

"Xion Lockhart, will you mar-"

Before he could finish, Xion tackled him to the ground in a hug, screaming "YES!"

The entire room cheered. The DJ walked back over to his table. "Well, there you have it, folks! First proposal at a wedding reception I've ever seen."

Terra and Aqua smiled.

Their little girls were all grown up.

**There y'alls go! The sequel to Tifa and Xion!**

**For some reason, I really like this set of children. Maybe it's because I've thought out their version of the world enough to become attached to my version of them. Anyways, I miiiiiiiiiiight do a threequel to this, so stay tuned! Anyways, follow/favorite, review, and suggest children!**

**Stay awesome, home slices!**


	6. Chapter 6- Ventus and Roxas

**All right! I'm sorry for not updating some of my other fics in a while. I kind of need a break to do some more fun stuff for a while. Not that writing those other fics isn't fun. ;)**

**Anyways, you guys requested a chapter with Ventus, so here you go!**

Chapter 6

Ventus and Roxas

The two brave space explorers walked across the barren landscape of the desert planet. They scrambled over rocks, trying to get a better signal on their communicators, but all they got was static.

Suddenly, they felt tremors in the ground. Turning around, they saw a towering alien monster behind them. It had blue, slimy skin. In its mouth were rows upon rows of razor sharp fangs. Its massive hands had terrible claws, and its spiked tail swung back and forth.

The explorers readied their blasters as the beast opened its mouth and roared:

"You boys look hungry. How about some sandwiches and lemonade?"

The spiky-haired twins sighed with disappointment. "Mom! We were playing!" said Ventus.

"I just thought you could use some snacks. Can't vanquish alien menaces on an empty stomach, now can you?"

"...I guess you're right," said Roxas. "I am kinda hungry."

Aqua stood on the porch and watched as the two sat down in the grass of the backyard and began munching on the sandwiches. Soon, her husband Terra snuck up behind her and put his arm around her.

"Were Roxas and Ventus playing pretend again?"

"Yeah. This time it was space explorers."

"Those two have such great imaginations."

"Yeah. I just hope they'll be able to tell the difference between real and imaginary."

"Quit being so sentimental, hon. They'll be fine if they're anything like their mom."

"Of course, if they're like anything like you, they'll imagine that they can get the girl they want with just their looks."

"Well, look how that worked out for me." Terra tousled Aqua's sea-blue hair.

"Hey, that was back in high school. We were stupid back then."

"Nah, you had a good head on your shoulders. You made the right choice, didn't you?"

"For the long run, yes. Back then, no."

"Ah, whatever. That's the past. Focus on the present."

The couple looked down to see their two boys walking into the house.

"You boys done?" asked Terra.

"Yeah," answered Ventus.

"Let's go in, too," Aqua said to Terra. "I'm ready for a nap."

"Mind if I join you?" asked Terra, smiling.

"Sure thing, honey."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The first part was a reference to Calvin and Hobbes, one of my favorite comic strips. :)**

**Anyways, review, suggest which children you want, and don't forget to favorite/follow!**

**Stay awesome, fellow gamers and fanfic aficionados!**


	7. Chapter 7- Vanitas and Xion

**Hey, waddup, peeps! I'm terribly sorry for delaying my other fics, but I'm just taking my sweet time. :P I WILL continue them eventually. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Also, I have gotten Fire Emblem: Awakening, and I must say, it is amazing. I'm married to Lucina and my child is Morgan.**

Chapter 7

Vanitas and Xion

6-year old Vanitas sat in a chair reading a book. He felt a tug on his shirt, and when he looked down, he saw his 2-year old sister, Xion. She was trying to pull herself onto the chair next to her brother.

"Get off," said Vanitas, who tugged his shirt away from her. Xion tumbled backward onto the floor and bumped her head.

"Shhhh! Quiet! Stop!" said Vanitas, trying to keep her from crying. "Quit it, or Mom will-"

Vanitas' mother Aqua walked into the room. She scooped up her daughter, who immediately stopped crying. "Vanitas, what did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Really? Xion just started crying? Her diaper is clean, so that's not a possibility."

Vanitas huffed. "She was trying to get on the chair, so I made her get off."

"That's not very nice. She just wanted to sit with you."

"I was trying to read, and she annoyed me!"

"She's your little sister, and she loves you. You need to show her that you care. Okay, Vanitas?"

"Okay..."

"Good." She set Xion down, who waddled over to the chair. Vanitas grudgingly pulled her up and sat her down next to him.

Aqua left the living room to do laundry. Vanitas continued to read his book.

"V..Va... Vaneetaz." The boy looked down at his smiling sister. "I... w-wuv you, Vaneetaz."

Those were Xion's first words.

Vanitas slowly smiled. "I love you too, Xion."

An hour later, Terra walked into the living room to see his two children snuggled up on the chair asleep.

The brunette smiled. Those two were adorable.

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, I know it's been a while since I've updated this fic, but anyway, here's another chapter! If you guys are wondering why I haven't been writing as much lately, it's because OH LOOK A BEAR WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Chapter 8

Xion and Roxas

Terra looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock P.M. His two children were in bed.

_I wonder what's on right now._ Terra and his wife, Aqua, were huge anime fans. They had the complete boxed sets of all their favorites- of course, they had already watched all of them.

_Oh! Here's Soul Eater._ Terra set down the remote and laid back on the couch.

About 15 minutes into the episode, he heard some footsteps coming from the hall. He turned to see Roxas and Xion, his twin children. They were both seven years old. Roxas had spiky blond hair, and Xion had short black hair.

"Hey, you two. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"We can't sleep," said Xion, rubbing her eyes.

"C'mon, hop on," said Terra, gesturing to the couch. Roxas sat next to his father, and Xion sat on Terra's lap.

Xion was 'Daddy's Little Girl.' She had the same tastes as him when it came to games and anime (Terra and Aqua were huge gamers, too). Terra hoped to cement his and Aqua's love for these two things in their children's minds at a young age. Aqua, however, wanted to wait until they were a bit older.

"Terra, didn't I specifically tell you not to let the kids watch this?"

Terra turned to see his wife, Aqua, standing behind the couch. He couldn't help but smile, even though she had a stern look on her face.

"Oh, come on, Aqua," said Terra. "It's not that bad."

"Excuse me? Stein just hacked Medusa in half!"

"Hey, this kind of exposure is good. They'll be more aware."

"Terra, they're supposed to wait until they're more mature."

"Aqua, you worry too much."

"I'm just concerned for our kids."

"If they're anything like you, I'm sure they'll be just fine."

Aqua smiled. She loved it when he sweet-talked her. "Let's watch something else, just this once, okay?"

"All right." Terra flipped around the channels a bit more and found _Sword Art Online_. It was another favorite of theirs, since it combined their two favorite things.

Aqua sat down next to Terra. Roxas climbed onto her lap. If Xion was daddy's little girl, Roxas was mama's boy.

"Wait... isn't this the part where Asuna..."

"Quick! Turn it off! Turn it off!" Their kids didn't need THAT much exposure.

**If you know which episodes of ****_Soul Eater_**** and ****_Sword Art Online_**** I referenced, good for you! You get a cookie. Expect another chapter with this version of the family, this time where we explore their gaming habits. :) Anime is cool and all, but gaming is my first love.**


End file.
